


Foreign Affairs II [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They camped in the open only when it was unavoidable, and never in this season, when the rains brought color to the sparse grasses in the gully bottoms. If the Wraith came, it was usually at this time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Affairs II [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foreign Affairs II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Part 4 of Hunting Parties

Length: 26:38

File size: 12.1 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Foreign%20Affairs%20II%20pt%204%20Hunting%20Parties.mp3)


End file.
